Caught!
by Midori Akita
Summary: MeyRin's boots thumped against the wooden floors of the hallway. With a broom for protection in her hand, she walked slowly through the Phantomhive mansion, the only light provided by the single candle she held and the occasional flash of lightning...


MeyRin's boots thumped against the wooden floors of the hallway. With a broom for protection in her hand, she walked slowly through the Phantomhive mansion, the only light provided by the single candle she held and the occasional flash of lightning, the only sound being the pitter-patter of rain hitting the roof.

"I coulda sworn I heard something strange up here, yes I did!" MeyRin said out loud to herself. Sudden thunder and the accompanying lightening made her jump and squeak. She righted herself and continued walking down the hallway as quietly as she could. It was nearly time for the Young Master to go to sleep for the night, and keeping him up at night never turned out well.

She tiptoed past the Young Master's study, seeing that the light was out through the crack under the door. It seemed that he was either already sleeping, or just about to turn in. MeyRin tried not to remember what had happened the last time she had woken up her master, to no avail.

A loud howling sounded when she got near the end of the hallway, stopping MeyRin in her tracks. The candle fell from her hand, the tiny flame going out before the white stick hit the floor. It seemed as if the sound had come from outside, and it was a lot closer than it had been when she had heard it down in the kitchen.

She ran to the window, not caring in the moment if her boots hitting the floors made loud noises, and pressed her nose to the cold glass.

"Plu-Plu!" The large devil dog had his head swung up to the sky, staring at the full moon. Throwing open the window, she yelled into the rain and fierce winds, "Pluto! Stop that! You'll wake the Young Master up, yes you will!"

For a moment, he stopped howling and looked straight at MeyRin. Then, he continued, louder than before.

"Stop it, you silly dog!" she called and impulsively tried throwing the broom at him. The wind carried the wooden broom easily off course, leaving it useless on the flooded grasses of the estate.

Pluto carried on howling, nonetheless. Throwing her hands up in the air, MeyRin sighed. Why didn't that dog listen to anyone besides-

"Sebastian!" she exclaimed and hit her fist against the palm of her open hand. "You'll listen to _him_! And he'll set you straight, yes he will!" She slammed the window shut, picking up the candlestick as she ran down the hallway. The moment she did, the howling seemed to stop, but she payed no mind.

She stopped dead in front of the Young Master's room. She could hear what sounded like the low murmur of voices from within.

_Sebastian must be in there!_

She opened the door silently, not bothering to shut the door behind her. The Young Master's office was dark, save for the lightening outside and the thin stream of light coming from the door to his bedroom. She raised her hand to knock and the dark surface of the door.

"Young Master, it is getting late. You should be asleep by now."

MeyRin dropped her hand at the sound of Sebastian's voice. If the Young Master was about to go to sleep, she could just wait outside for the butler to emerge.

"Nonsense, I would not be able to sleep, anyway. That tea you gave me earlier has something in it that is keeping me awake," the young Phantomhive bit back, sounding a bit irritable.

"I will keep in mind to serve it in the morning, then," Sebastian said and set something heavy down somewhere. "If you will not sleep, then shall we go again?"

"Yes. Get everything ready."

"Might I propose moving to the bed, rather than at the table? You still have not recovered completely from the circus, and staying in this position for too long may make matters worse," Sebastian replied.

_Circus? Young Master went to the circ-...bed?_

"I'm fine. There is nothing wrong with my health, now," the Young Master said.

"Young Master, I must insist. I would not to put your health in jeopardy all for the sake of entertainment," Sebastian said sincerely.

"Fine. But carry me there."

"As you wish, My Lord."

There was the scraping of a wooden chair against the floor, then a rustling of fabric that MeyRin guessed was Sebastian scooping the Earl Phantomhive into his arms. MeyRin ground her teeth guiltily. It was wrong to eavesdrop on her-

"My, my, Young Master. It seems as if you've grown again."

MeyRin clapped a hand against her mouth to stop herself from making a sound. She took her knuckle firmly between her teeth, possibly drawing blood in the process.

_What are they talking about?_

The Young Master made an annoyed sound as Sebastian set him down. After a rustling of the bedsheets, Sebastian strode across the room and back again.

"Shall we start, Young Master?"

"You're asking my permission to start? This isn't like you, Sebastian," Ciel said in an amused voice.

"Very well."

After some sort of movement that MeyRin couldn't make out, Ciel snickered. "Always the same first move. You really should plan your strategy better."

"I find comfort in familiarity when it comes to this sort of thing," was Sebastian's reply, and the Young Master made a movement of his own. "Interesting..."

_What sort of thing?_

That "sort of thing" went on for all of fifteen minutes. Movement. Remark. Movement. Another remark. The occasional snicker or sound of annoyance from the Young Master. Movement. Remark.

"Hmm," came Sebastian's voice, breaking the pattern. "How will I get myself out of this position?"

_Position...? Gah! Are they doing something in there?_

"You have no choice. You'll either have to finish, or I will have to do it for you. Which will you choose?" Ciel replied, and MeyRin could even hear the smile in his voice.

_Finish?_

MeyRin felt something wet drip on to one of her knuckles. She removed her hand from her mouth and brought it close to her eyes, but all she could see was some sort of dark liquid.

"A difficult decision, surely. I think that this should serve well enough." Sebastian made one of his movements, and Ciel gave a snort of triumph.

"Checkmate."

MeyRin arched an eyebrow. Wasn't "checkmate" a term in-

"An excellent game, Young Master. You have won once again," Sebastian said politely.

"It was to be expected. Surely you didn't think anything different."

"Of course not, My Lord."

"Go-" Ciel began to say, but was cut off by Pluto howling once again. "There's that sound again..."

"It's most likely the demon dog, Young Master. Shall I...silence it?" Sebastian asked.

"Silence it, but not in the way you are thinking. We don't have time to get rid of the body of a giant, dead dog," Ciel snapped.

"Right away."

Sebastian's footsteps came closer, and before MeyRin could move and inch, the door swung outward. Sebastian walked out, then looked at MeyRin with an eyebrow arched.

"Gah! M-Mr. Sebastian! I- I was just coming to tell you! Plu-Plu, h-he..." MeyRin stuttered, enjoying the way that Sebastian was looking at her.

"Yes, I was just going to dispel the beast. You may return to the servant's quarters...unless..." Sebastian walked back into the room, stopping a few centimeters from the doorway. "Unless you would like the Young Master to teach you how to play chess?"

MeyRin could here Ciel sigh. "Alright. Perhaps she'll play better than you."

Sebastian walked back to MeyRin with a smile. "I'm certain she would, considering who she has as a teacher. I will return in a couple of minutes, My Lord." The butler went to walk out of the room, then paused by MeyRin. "You seem to have something on your nose," he whispered in her ear, then continued on his way. MeyRin jumped at his closeness and wiped at her nose with her sleeve, embarrassed.

"Well?" the Young Master called from his room. "It isn't polite to keep your master waiting."

MeyRin rushed into the room to find the Young Master in his bed. He was propped up with pillows, on one side of the bed, while the other side had a chess board and various pieces laying around it.

"I assume that you know which pieces do what?" When MeyRin shook her head, he sighed. "Very well. You may sit down, if you wish." MeyRin walked over and lightly sat on the bed, surprised that he was even inviting her to sit. The Young Master picked up a small, white piece with a rounded knob on top in his hand. "This one is a pawn..."


End file.
